Of Reaper Creeper and Disappearing Acts
by XphiaDP
Summary: Neku overhears a pair of kids arguing about the validity of some rumors floating around Shibuya and decides to have some fun. Small drabble for Halloween


"I'm telling you it's not real."

"Is too. Fight me."

Neku groaned softly at the noise coming from the booth behind him. He'd really just wanted some food and peace after a long day of trailing after Joshua and dealing with his vague answers and pretentious personality. Had that really been too much to ask? Apparently so.

"Maybe I will. What are you gonna do then?"

Oh my gosh, they were still going at it. They were overpowering even through his headphones and that had to be saying something.

"I… I'll sick the reaper on you! That's what!"

What?

Now a little curious as to what they could possibly be doing that involved a reaper of all things, Neku twisted in his seat to peak over the booth. He quirked an eyebrow at the scene before him.

Two teens, younger than him probably though not by much, sat there. One girl and one boy, probably not related by the looks of them. The remains of their meals lay shoved to the side in favor of a Reaper Creeper mat that lay in the center of their table. The girl held the one yen coin and the boy sat across from her with crossed arms and an annoyed expression.

"You can't do that when it's not real!"

"It is too—Oh!" The girl glanced up to see Neku glaring over the top of the seats. The boy turned to see what had caused the interruption. "Sorry, are we being too loud?"

"A bit," Neku grumbled before glancing up to the counters. Joshua was taking his sweet time getting their food for someone who seemed to be in such a hurry to find whatever it was he was looking for. He turned back to the pair. "Reaper Creeper?" he asked, nodding towards the set up.

The girl nodded enthusiastically and set the coin down on the sheet. "Yup! Takagi doesn't believe it's real so I came here to prove it to him!"

The boy, Takagi apparently, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Like there's really such a thing as Reapers. They sound about as fake as the disappearing people you kept talking about last week. You're dreaming, Ayumi."

Ayumi gasped in offense. "They vanish when they exit the building! Is that so hard to believe!"

They were back to arguing again and Neku was left with the smallest urge to cause mischief. He lowered himself back into his seat and reached into his pocket to tap at a very familiar psychokinesis pin just as he heard Ayumi begin the chant.

A subtle nudge towards white led to a triumphant female aha and an offended male squawk. The questions followed and he answered them to the best of his abilities, having to resort to scanning them for a few of the more personal ones. It was honestly more than a little amusing to here Takagi getting more and more frustrated with the game.

"Having fun, Neku?"

And there went the little enjoyment he had found in the past few minutes.

Neku opened his eyes to glare at the ashen haired boy that finally decided to show up with their orders.

"No thanks to you," he huffed as he snatched his to-go order from Joshua. He started heading towards the doors only to pause at the kids' table. Might as well get one last kick from it, especially since he wouldn't be able to answer their questions anymore.

"I wouldn't discredit those disappearing people by the way."

Takagi turned his attention from the board to Neku with an exasperated look. "Not you too!" he cried as Ayumi rejoiced in a fellow believer.

Neku merely shrugged and headed towards the exit of the fast food joint knowing Joshua would follow shortly. He could watch their reactions from outside.

* * *

Takagi and Ayumi watched the boy and his friend leave Sunshine.

And then watched as neither appeared outside the restaurant.

Both exchanged a look before taking off, tripping out of the booth and out the door to scan the crowds for that very obvious mop of orange hair.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing.

"Impossible," Takagi breathed while Ayumi let out a small squeal and began jumping up and down.

"I told you! I freaking told you so!" she said.

He began pacing, shaking his head. No, there was no possible way. It didn't make any sense. There had to be a trick to it.

Something caught his eye.

There was an old newspaper vendor that hadn't been restocked and the boy in the front page picture was a familiar one. Takagi felt the blood drain from his face as he read the headline.

"Fifteen year old Neku Sakuraba found dead in Udagawa"

* * *

**Happy Halloween you guys! I got bored and typed up this random drabble. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
